The Search For Gallifrey
by The Final Shadow
Summary: -CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DW 50TH ANNIVERSARY- The two other Doctor's had returned to their time stream, and there was just one thing for Eleven to do, go home. The long way round. This follows the Eleventh, and eventually the twelfth Doctor's as they travel around the universe, saving lives and looking for their lost world.
1. Arrival At The Manor

_The Search For Gallifrey_

Trapped. Hidden. Stored. Wrapped away in a corner of a pocket universe, the planet of Gallifrey. They say that gallifrey was destroyed in the last great time war, a bitter and brutal fight between the megalomaniac Nazis of the universe and the lords of time itself. The war had no hope of end, no hope of salvation. In the final days of the war, at the fall of Arcadia, a decision had to be made. The use of the moment. A weapon of such power that it gained sentience, the ability to juristic right from wrong and the power to sway the minds of men. The soul of the big bad wolf. But this wolf was not all bad, in fact, it was not bad at all. Because this cub had a plan. A plan to not only entomb Gallifrey in a second of time, but to save it.

"They say that there is movement," Said the man to the woman.

"What kind of movement?" she replied, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eye line.

"One like no other," the man continued, his mouth set in a stern line, the corners twitching slightly as if he was not truly serious.

"I do not understand," the woman sighed, exasperated, raising her eyebrows as the man turned his back to her. He gave a small chuckle.

"They say that," he took a pause to shake his head, "that the statues are moving."

xXx

The wind of the courtyard began to, ever so slowly, pick up speed. A single sound piercing through the silent night air, a sound that cannot be explained by human words,yet the one sound that can bring hope to any who hear is, the steady undulation of the breath of the universe. Two points in time and space being torn away from each other to make room for the pulsing form of a solid, blue police public call box. Where there was nothing but air and dust before, now stood the towering blue figure of the last known TARDIS. The transport of none other than, The Doctor.

The interior of this blue box was much more spectacular than the outside. Upon entering the structure the most noticeable thing would be the size. Relative to the outside of the blue box the interior would be considered impossible to even begin to imagine as fitting into such a restrictive space, yet, by some miracle of trans-dimensional engineering, fit it did. The inside of this magical Time traveling box resembled nothing of human construction. A hexagonal center piece dominated the middle of the construct, smaller consoles lying across a banister around this central column.

Walking around this central column was a man. This man wore a purple tweed jacket, stretching just above his knees. Around his neck was a neatly straightened blue Bow tie, under his light lilac waist coat an ironed white shirt, connected to his smart jeans by a pair of suspenders, the jeans not quite making it over his ankles to cover where his black boots began. With a flick of his hair the man approached the doors of his magnificent time ship, passing through them with ease and shutting them behind him with a click of his fingers.

Upon exiting the TARDIS the Doctor lifted his head skyward, squinting slightly at the harsh rays of sunlight that permeated his sensitive eyes, which he quickly cast around the rest of the courtyard. The house before him was crumbling and clearly abandoned, the two windows visible in the top floor were boarded up, as was one on the bottom, the other smashed inward. The door to the house was no longer existent and a thick layer of dust lay across the entrance way. The Doctor dipped his hand into his jackets internal pocket, pulling out a slender tubular object with a crystalline emerald tip.

Gesturing the rod into the sky it emitted a low buzzing, the tip glowing a brilliant and vibrant green. Pulling the device back down to his eyes the Doctor let out a sigh.

"So the distortions are coming from this planet, not the surrounding space," he mumbled to no one in particular, his head drooping slightly. "It's out there, I know it is. I just have to find it." He continued to himself, running a hand through his long floppy hair.

"Have to find what?" Came a voice from behind him.

The Doctor jumped in surprise, his air twisting around by one hundred and eighty degreeze in an instant. Before him stood a woman. She had bright blue inquisitive eyes, a head of brunette hair stretching to just below her head in a bob and stood to be around five feet and seven inches. She wore dark blue jeans and beige jacket, her neck loosely wrapped in a black scarf.

The Doctor re-directed his sonic probing to the girl in question.

"Who are you and how did you sneak up on me like that?" he fired off quickly, clearly rattled by being snuck up on by the stranger, "An envoy of the silence? A plot by the Daleks? A cyberform host?" The Doctor fired off, the girls eyes going wider with every remark.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The girl asked.

"You're basically just a human girl aren't you?" The Doctor asked, to which the girl nodded in response. The Doctor pocketed the sonic screwdriver quickly, slipping it back into his coat pocket and holding out his hand.

"I'm the doctor," he grinned, seeming to almost bounce up and down, his demeanor changing completely from what it was a second ago.

"Doctor who?" The girl asked, taking his hand and shaking it briefly.

He grinned at that question, the corners of his mouth stretching upward from their down turned pout.

"Just The Doctor," he replied, smirking at her confused expression.

"What kind of name's 'The Doctor'," she sniggered, shaking her head at him.

"Oi I don't even know you're name and you're making fun of mine." The doctor exclaimed.

"The names Melissa," the girl said, chuckling slightly.

The Doctor grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him slightly, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about any time distortions would you?" The Doctor queried, turning away from her and looking back at the dilapidated house.

"What are time distortions?" Melissa asked, walking up to the Doctors side and crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the house alongside the mysterious man.

"Think of time as a bath tub, and the ripples along the top of the water in the bath are time distortions," The Doctor began.

"So the thing making the ripples is like... something bad to time?" Melissa pondered out loud, cutting off the Doctors ramble.

"You understood that?" The Doctor asked, turning toward her slightly. She nodded meekly in response. "But no one ever understands my analogies..."

At that moment in time, they we're interrupted by a long, shrill scream.

**_AN: So, here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy. A little short I know but after the events of yesterday's episode I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible and claim my idea. Clara will arrive and I'm not sure how she will take Melissa, however, I think she will be relatively okay with it and since I ship Whouffle so hard you can expect a lot of it. Anyway, next chapter will be named: The Ageing Stone_**


	2. The Ageing Stone

Chapter Two: The Ageing Stone

Last Time:  
"What are time distortions?" Melissa asked, walking up to the Doctors side and crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the house alongside the mysterious man.  
"Think of time as a bath tub, and the ripples along the top of the water in the bath are time distortions," The Doctor began.  
"So the thing making the ripples is like... something bad to time?" Melissa pondered out loud, cutting off the Doctors ramble.  
"You understood that?" The Doctor asked, turning toward her slightly. She nodded meekly in response. "But no one ever understands my analogies..."  
At that moment in time, they we're interrupted by a long, shrill scream. 

xXx

The pair glanced at each other for less than a moment, registering the equal signs of concern on the others face. The Doctor shot Melissa a quick grin, which she subsequently returned before the both of them sprinted in the direction of the scream. The back of the house was as equally messy as the front. Plants were overgrown to a point where the back wall of the home was more Ivy than wall and the hedges had risen up into large bushes. The small garden, however, seemed to be devoid of all life apart from those plants.  
"I don't understand," Melissa gasped as The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, scanning the garden in its entirety. "I heard a scream, definitely heard it back here."  
The Doctor glanced back at the girl.

"Ripples in the water," he said simply; shaking his head as he did so. "There was someone here, that was the scream we heard."  
"Then where are they now?"  
The Doctor gave out a short sigh, "not where, but when." The Doctor walked back toward Melissa, the Sonic going back to its place in his pocket. "I traced the time distortions here, to this specific planet thinking that it was something else. But instead it was just them again." He snarled.

"And who are they?" Melissa asked, concern brewing at the darkening mood of her new friend.  
"The weeping angels." He replied shortly, sighing again.

"What are they then?" Melissa pressed on.

"The lonely assassins their called; Blink and you're dead. Send you back in to the past. Let's you live to death and feeds on your potential energy."  
"Why can't you blink?"

"The angels are quantum locked. When you look at them, they are as solid as a rock. You can't kill a rock." He paused to let the implications of the nature of these aliens sink in, "but look away, and then that rock can. Look away and the lock is broken." He pulled one hand through his hair.

"You're wrong Doctor." Melissa stated, gently touching her friends forearm, "you can kill a rock quite easily."

"What do you mean Melissa?"

"You use a hammer," she said, grinning as she did so. The Doctor couldn't help but grin back.

A rustle in the leaves to their right alerted the two to the presence of someone else. The person was quiet apart from said rustling and as the gaze of the two fell upon the bushes it stopped immediately. From their position the two could see a gleaming piece of marble in the shape of a wing just poking out of the bushes. The Angels had found them.

"Why are they here?" Melissa asked, keeping her eyes open and trained on the other worldly being.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied "you humans seem to attract this bunch like moths to a flame."

The Doctor took Melissa's hand and slowly pulled her backward to the direction of his TARDIS. Every step felt like a life time for the two and before they had even gotten half way to their destination both of their eyes had begun to water.

"Melissa, we aren't going to make it without blinking. You go first and then I can blink after." The Doctor said, glancing over at his new companion with watering eyes.

Melissa gave him a short nod, her eyes blinking shut quickly. Then she felt the world drop out from beneath her.

xXx

The scent of manure and wet animals filtered into Melissa's nose, the feeling of the Doctors hand on hers gone completely. Slowly, almost as if she was wincing, the girl opened her eyes. The previously overgrown and crowded garden that she had been in before had completely transformed into that of a large expanse of fields. These fields were all separated by rows of hedges. The smell of manure clearly came from the cows that where in the field in front of her, the animals wet as if it had been raining for an extended period of time. The temperature had dropped considerably as well, where it had previously been a mild April afternoon it now felt more like a harsh December morning. Drawing her arms around herself Melissa turned around, her mouth widening in shock. The house was no longer there, instead it seemed like she was on the edge of a country town. All of the shops seemed to be closed and instead of electric lights lining the pavement, the walkways where made of cobble and lined with gas lanterns.

Melissa's trainers made no sound on the cobble, but as she walked into the town that she now found herself in she realised that things were even more wrong than she originally presumed. The date on a newspaper that was sitting on the porch of one of the houses on the street stated clearly that the year was nineteen forty two, when she knew for a fact that the date had been twenty thirty five when she had closed her eyes with the Doctor.

"That's not possible," she stated clutching the newspaper tightly between her fingers. Realising the truth, realising what had happened to her. "I've gone back in time," she gasped.

xXx

The Doctor continued to look at the Angel as Melissa took her blink, realising that one of them could keep their eyes on the angel whilst the other relieved their eyes of the strain that came with keeping them open for so long. However, seemingly as soon as the girl let her eyes shut the Doctor felt the tight grasp on his hand disappear. His eyes flitting shut for less than a moment. Flicking them open as quick as he had closed them the Doctors eyes registered the form of a second Angel. His mouth set into a firm line, they had taken Melissa from him before they had even gotten the proper time to get to know each other; another human all too ready to put their faith and life in the hands of a man that they had only just met. Someone that would have had a long and extensive life ahead of them, able to go off and get a good job, maybe have a family if they would have liked.

"I'm going to stop you," the Doctor stated. "You Weeping Angels, you just feed on whatever life is closest. Not caring a damn whether they are sentient or not. You just send them back into the past, friends, family and the innocent. That stops, today."

The Doctor walked backward into his TARDIS once again, keeping his eye line in such a position that it kept both of the creatures in sight. The Doctor had a plan, he would go back and grab Melissa, bring her back to this time and place, send her on her way to have a nice and long life. Then he would find the source of these Angels power, what energy generator they had survived off of, and then shut it down. They would not kill again.

As soon as the doors to the TARDIS shut in front of him, sealing the outside world off from his immense ship, he heard two heavy thuds against it. The creatures where trying to get in, and with their hands on the temporal power of the TARDIS they could change the course of the universe to suit them, that could not be allowed to happen. Spinning around on the spot, his jacket flaring out behind him, the Doctor ran to the console of his ship. Hitting buttons and pulling levers in a seemingly random pattern he attempted to launch his vessel into the time vortex. Instead of the usual wheezing, the TARDIS seemed to give off a small cough, staying exactly where it was. The Doctor stroked the console, spinning a monitor around to face him.

"What's the matter eh?" He asked the machine, turning its engines down again. On the monitor a daunting message sent ice into the Doctors hearts.

_Launching Protocol unavailable. Outside influence restricting take off. The ageing stone will corrupt the heart. _

_**AN: well that's it for this chapter, I am working on getting these to be longer but I find it really hard to write lengthy chapters, my limit hitting at around 2K on a really good day. This does mean that I will try to update every couple of days. But anyway, what exactly IS the ageing stone? Why is it restricting the TARDIS' ability to take off? What is going to happen to Melissa in the WW2 era. All of this and more in the next chapter: The Time Of War.**_


	3. The Time Of War

_**Chapter Three: The Time of War**_

_**Last Time:**_ As soon as the doors to the TARDIS shut in front of him, sealing the outside world off from his immense ship, he heard two heavy thuds against it. The creatures where trying to get in, and with their hands on the temporal power of the TARDIS they could change the course of the universe to suit them, that could not be allowed to happen. Spinning around on the spot, his jacket flaring out behind him, the Doctor ran to the console of his ship. Hitting buttons and pulling levers in a seemingly random pattern he attempted to launch his vessel into the time vortex. Instead of the usual wheezing, the TARDIS seemed to give off a small cough, staying exactly where it was. The Doctor stroked the console, spinning a monitor around to face him.

"What's the matter eh?" He asked the machine, turning its engines down again. On the monitor a daunting message sent ice into the Doctors hearts.

_Launching Protocol unavailable. Outside influence restricting take off. The ageing stone will corrupt the heart._

xXx

The Doctor leaned back, staring intently at the words on his screen. The Ageing stone will corrupt the heart. He did not know what it meant yet the mere mention of it sent chills into his hearts. Not only was this new threat now presenting itself he could not yet retrieve Melissa from whatever time zone that the Angels had sent her to. She was as lost as so many of his other friends had become, lost without a chance to make her mark on him. He sighed, letting himself be supported completely on the railings that encompassed the TARDIS control system. The banging from the angels at the door had stopped, either they had moved on to easier pray or someone was observing them.

Cautiously the Doctor approached the doors to his ship, unlocking them and peering his head out. The Angels were nowhere to be seen. He gave a quick sniff and stepped out of his ship, locking it quickly behind him. The Doctor knew that he had to find information pertaining to this ageing stone that was restricting the TARDIS from being able to launch itself into the time vortex with its usual wheezing groan.

After much searching in the shrubbery of the local area the Doctor had to concede that the Ageing stone was either located somewhere else or that it had some form of perception filter that even his higher Time Lord physiology couldn't break through. He gave a sigh and shook his head, Gallifrey was lost, Melissa was lost. Everything that he wanted to keep safe was inaccessible to him.

"I should have just taken Clara to Barcelona," the Doctor murmured to himself, walking back up to the house where all of this trouble had first started, realising that he had not even searched within it.

xXx

Melissa put down the newspaper, her eyes wide and filled with wonder.

"I can't believe it," she murmured to herself, "I've travelled back in time."

Shaking her head with disbelief Melissa walked out of the garden that she found herself in and back into the town. By all logical experimentation time travel was impossible by current Human technology, both where she was now and where she had been in the future. By this logic she concluded that the Doctor must either be from further in the future than she was or that he wasn't Human at all. Both of these thoughts boggled her mind. Then, there was the thought that it hadn't been the Doctor who had sent her back in time at all, but instead something else. It was true that just before she had vanished from his side that she felt a light tap on her right shoulder, which was the opposite side to where the Doctor was standing. Melissa's mind told her the one thing that she didn't want to envision, the Weeping Angels were responsible. The Doctor had mentioned that the reason he was drawn to that house was ripples in time, it would only make sense for the Weeping Angels to be involved and that these ripples were an after effect of sending people through time.

"I know exactly what you are thinking," came a slick American voice from behind her. Melissa turned around immediately, her eyes wide like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a large pickup truck. The man in question was dressed in a long trench coat that covered a white shirt. His trousers were smart and grey and he had a smile on his face that almost immediately revealed him to be a huge flirt. "You are wondering how you got here and why. I can tell you both." He continued.

"Actually no," Melissa countered, "I had those both figured out. What I'm, _wondering _now is who you are,"

The American had a slight look of shock on his face which Melissa couldn't help but smirk at, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be," he said, raising his eyebrows. Melissa couldn't quite believe it. She had been sent back in time by a bunch of stone creatures and now was getting flirted with by some world war two captain.

"Melissa, Melissa Stewards," she replied, trying to hold back the blush that was oncoming from the Jack's advances. Sure it was sudden but it wasn't as if he wasn't hot.

The captain grinned at that. "I know that, just had to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

He shook his head slightly, "that you were actually Melissa and not some sort of clone."

"That can happen?"

"Sure it can happen," Jack replied incredulously.

"Look, who are you. Really, I've got your name but that's it. How do you know me."

"The Doc-" at that moment Jack was cut off by a rather large explosion in the fields that Melissa had originally walked out of.

Melissa, once again, was forced to spin around at one hundred and eighty degrees. Before her she saw a large crater. The edges of the crater were smouldering and red, the interior of it hidden by such a steep drop off that nothing but the other edge of the crater was visible.

"What was that?" Melissa asked, glancing at Jack as he walked up beside her.

"No idea," Jack replied, glancing at Melissa, a small smile growing on his face.

"Should we call the fire brigade or something?"

"Nah, I think we should go and investigate it." Jack grinned, starting to walk toward the crater.

"Are you crazy?" Melissa began, standing where she was and watching Jack walk away from her, "it could be a bomb or something we're in the middle of the second world war."

At this Jack turned around and raised one of his eyebrows, "if it were a bomb," he began to speculate, "it would have had to be deployed from the sky, right?"

"Well I guess so," Melissa replied, "I don't see how that means anything though."

Jack shook his head. "How you figured out what happened but can't figure out that there were no air raid sirens is beyond me," he chuckled.

Melissa tilted her head slightly, working it over in her brain. "That doesn't stop it from being stupidly dangerous," she grumbled, already walking forward despite herself. "But I'm warning you now; if we get killed I'm gonna kill you."

Jack chuckled again, patting Melissa on the shoulder as she passed.

"That might be harder than you think princess."

_**AN: SO HOW WAS YOUR WEEKEND? Mine was awesome. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, Melissa has met Jack, the Doctor is going into the house. But, what was it that exploded in the field? Just what will the Doctor find in that big old house. Find this all out in the next chapter: The Stone Capsule. **_

_**Oh, and I know it isn't cool to ask, but, can I get some reviews maybe? The views are staggering and so are the faves and follows. But, I cant help but think that some more of you guys could review, it would be awesome to hear all of your opinions. I'm open to questions for Jack, Melissa or the Doctor and they will be happy to answer them for me. ^-^**_


End file.
